Breaking Dishes
by Aesthetic Butterfly
Summary: Temari, having been with Shikamaru for six years, begins to think that the lazy ninja is cheating on her! What does she do? She throws things, she lights things on fire, she punches Shikamaru in the face... ShikaTema, one-shot, complete.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Naruto world, if I did things would be different. Much different. I also don't own Rihanna's song, Breaking Dishes, that belongs to her self and her recording company, etc. **

**Title:** Breaking Dishes

**Author:** B e a u t i f u l Masquerade

**Genre:** Romance ;)

**Word Count:** 930 (T.T)

**Type:** One-shot (complete)

**Rating:** T (Why? Well, because I do believe they curse a bit...)

**Summary:** Temari, having been with Shikamaru for six years, begins to think that the lazy ninja is _cheating on her_! What does she do? She throws things, she lights things on fire, she punches Shikamaru in the face...

**A/N:** I originally wrote this for my "ipod shuffle challenge", like my Hermione/Draco one-shot. This was also not about these characters, it was about my OC (Moyoru) and Kait's OC (Takyua). Don't even ask why. I was bored. Today I decided to change it to ShikaTema and post it because it is unlikely that I will ever finish the challenge itself -.-'

**Chapter Last Revised on:** Sunday, September 14 2008

* * *

**Breaking Dishes – Rihanna **

_Now, I ain't tripping, I ain't twisted_

_I ain't demented, well, just a lil' bit_

_I'm kicking ass, I'm taking names_

_I'm on flame, don't come home, babe_

Temari stomped around the apartment she shared with her boyfriend of six years, Shikamaru. He had been out of the house for hours now! Who the hell did he think he was, worrying Temari half to death?

Temari reminded herself that he had been going out a lot lately, and some days he wasn't home until three-thirty in the morning! _'Is he... I mean, he couldn't be... cheating could he?' _These worries had been plaguing Temari's mind for a while.

"I can't believe he's out every night and never checks in!" Temari hissed as she looked around the house for something to throw, preferably his and breakable. Temari smirked as she found his prized dish set, what kind of man has a prized _dish set _anyway? Temari began flinging these over her shoulder happily. Why hadn't she done this the first time he had left? Right, she trusted that he actually had "gone out with the boys". Psh, what had she been thinking?!

Once all Shikamaru's dishes had been successfully broken Temari stormed into their bedroom and quickly set fire to his Jounin attire. Her grin widened considerably as she watched the clothes burn.

"Three-thirty in the morning, he has the _gall_ to be out at three-thirty in the god damn morning! Oh just _wait_ until he gets home, if he even comes home!" Temari raged to herself as she stormed out of the room and took a chair to sit in front of the door with.

"**Nobody** cheats on **me** and gets away with it!" She hissed as she waited..., and waited. Finally, at four-thirty-two Shikamaru showed up on the doorstep, waving to someone on the street. Shikamaru opened the door and was greeted with Temari's fist flying out to punch him in the face.

"Urgh... troublesome woman..." Shikamaru grumbled as he stumbled backwards, clutching his nose.

"Where the hell have you been?" An angry glint in Temari's eyes told Shikamaru he'd better be careful with this one, he didn't want her finding out about the surprise.

"I already told you," Shikamaru grumbled – clearly in a bad mood now that his "hopefully" soon-to-be-fiancée had punched him in the face. "I've been out with the boys, you know – Chouji, Kiba, Naruto."

"Yeah right!" Temari screeched. "I don't believe you! Why would you be out until four-thirty just 'hanging with the boys.'?" Temari poked him in the chest. "YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME, HAVEN'T YOU?!"

"N-no!" Shikamaru yelped, jumping down the steps to escape his girlfriend's wrath. "I swear, look I lo-" Shikamaru didn't get the chance to finish because Temari cut him off.

"YEAH RIGHT! DON'T TELL ME YOU LOVE ME WHEN YOU'VE OBVIOUSLY BEEN WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!"

"No, really, look – if you come with me I can show you what I've been doing." Shikamaru explained; he had originally wanted to do this some time when Temari wasn't in one of her "moods". Temari narrowed her eyes.

"Fine," she hissed, following a grumbling Shikamaru. "At least I get to meet this tramp." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and lead Temari to a newly renovated building. Temari frowned as he led her into the dark building. Temari unconsciously grabbed Shikamaru's arm. After a few minutes of what Temari thought was aimlessly wandering through the building they came upon a door with a light shining under it. Temari raised her eyebrows and Shikamaru turned to her with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Close your eyes?" He whispered. Temari frowned and shook her head. "Please?" Temari stubbornly shook her head again. "Fine..." Shikamaru guided her into the room with a sigh. Temari gasped at the room, it was covered completely in blue flowers, and sparkles.

"What's this?" She whispered.

"It was supposed to be a surprise for a day you were in a good mood..."

"... Why?" Shikamaru sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, and looked at Temari in the eyes.

"So I could ask you to marry me."

* * *

**Please review! I tried to keep everyone in character, but I'm not sure how it turned out... critism is welcomed! **


End file.
